Like Water in My Lungs
by dulcetdeva
Summary: "Do you know how positively infuriating it is to be in a one-sided argument?"  Jake and Katie are dating, but how can they get to the good stuff if all they do is argue? One-shot.


Do you know how positively infuriating it is to be in a one-sided argument? I mean, when you're locked in an empty classroom with your boyfriend, the first image that would come to your mind wouldn't be a fight. Unfortunately, that was pretty much all that was happening between Jake and I at the moment. Well, on my side, at least. He was just standing there, arms crossed, as I got more and more angry. I could tell that he was holding back. He had a tendency to do that, which was even more irritating. If you got to know him well enough, you could tell when he was doing it. His forearms tensed up, jaw going rigid and lips forming a straight line. I couldn't help but notice that there was a stray piece of hair hanging in front of his face, and he was so stupidly attractive that even in the school's crappy fluorescent lighting, he looked perfect. It took all my restraint not to reach up and kiss him, but I was supposed to be mad and I would not be the first to back down.

After gathering my thoughts for a split second, I could feel what had been real rage moments ago (and what now simply stubbornness) coursing through my veins. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at me, and I didn't know what to do besides continue to yell. The silence made me more uncomfortable than anything, so I opened my mouth again and let it rip. "You're so exasperating! Every single thing I say is a joke to you, and you treat me like I'm an idiot. I'm so sick of it, Jake, and I'm not putting up with it anymore." I could feel my fingers curl into fists and I glared up at him, my expression challenging him to a rebuttal which I was sure he wouldn't give me. Out of nowhere, though, he started to yell back, which seriously surprised me. I jumped a little at the sound, because it had been completely unexpected. "That's a good story, but it's not even close to the truth.. I treat _you_ like you're an idiot? What a riot. You just have to be the superior one all the time; you can't handle anyone being half as smart as you. _I'm _sick of _that._ Enough with your bullshit." My eyes flashed open. How did he always manage to see right through every front I put up? (Not that I'd admit it.) I was about to go into defensive mode when the door crashed open.

A tall, somewhat chunky guy walked in the room, arms in the air and a smile on his face. I'd seen him once or twice in the halls, but Jake seemed to know him. "Hey, Mo. This isn't such a great time-" He cut himself off, though, when he saw the girl hovering behind him. She was pretty, wearing an oversized David Bowie t-shirt and holding a takeout container full of chicken nuggets. "Hey, are you gonna finish those?" Jake asked her and she frowned at him, pulling the container close to her chest. I bit back laughter at the exchange. Mo looked from Jake to me a few times, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding. "Ohhh, I see what's going on here. Big pimpin', Martin." He winked, dragging the small girl out of the room and shutting the door loudly behind him. Jake turned back to me, eyes searching my face, and I could tell that the funny interruption had flushed away all the tension between us. Still, I wouldn't give in. It was a sort of silent game I played with myself. I was too stubborn by far.

He, on the other hand, wasn't. Before I could say another word, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me. One hand was in the back of my hair, fingers toying with a strand, while the other was slung around my waist. He leaned down, pushing a piece of hair back so that he could quietly whisper into my ear. "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. Can we make up?" As much as I wanted to melt into his grasp, I still couldn't let myself go that easy. I stood, stiff as a board, arms at my sides, as he held me. He sighed after a few seconds, as I think he realized I wasn't going to forgive so quickly. It was almost as if I could feel the gears clicking in his head when he went for another tactic. He planted a kiss on the side of my jaw right next to my ear, leaving a trail down from my cheek to my collarbone. As he reached my shoulder, I jumped and a small giggle bubbled out. I'd lost the battle and he knew it. He was distinctly aware of all my weak spots and he used them to his advantage. I'd be upset if I wasn't so relieved that the air was cleared and I could kiss him back now.

I pushed myself onto my tiptoes, cupping his cheek in my hand and kissing him gently on the lips. The feeling never got old, especially that of the first kiss after a fight. There was so much tension to be released, and I knew he was smiling against my lips as I tangled a hand in his hair. I kissed him a few more times just because I could- they were open-mouthed but there wasn't tongue involved, just short, sweet and somehow pretty hot without being overly sexual. Pulling back, I saw his mouth reaching out for mine and I chuckled, leaning my forehead against his. He looked me in the eye, smirking, and my face heated up. "Can we make a resolution to talk a lot less and kiss a lot more?" His sentence was finished with a grin, and I hit him playfully. I slipped my hand into his, giving him a soft smile.

He moved forward, stealing a few more (remarkably chaste) kisses. Reaching up and brushing that stray hair from his eyes with my free hand, I looked up at him. "I agree. No more fighting." I said with a nod. "Abandoned classrooms are for kissing." He pulled our intertwined hands in front of our faces and examined them. Kissing the back of mine, he put on his best charming smile. "Arguing is done with? I like this." He rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand and looked down. "You know, you've got these tiny little hands..."

I don't remember the rest because that was when I stormed out.


End file.
